TAELL Episode One: Wario's Gold Mine
by Demented and Disturbed
Summary: When a heat wave threatens the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms and there is no water to be found, three people, two koopas and a girl, must go to the depths of the caverns and find the water. But what they didn't know is that this adventure will bring them closer together...
1. Prolouge

Adventures of Erin, Lemmy, and Larry!

Prologue

Episode One: Wario's Gold Mine

**Hello, everyone! I'm making an adventure series filled with danger, adventure, and awesomeness. Enjoy and R&R if you want you're OC in here!**

**Phoenix belongs to me. And Mario stuff belongs to Nintendo.**

It was a nice and beautiful day in the Koopa Kingdom. Koopas were bustling around to please their king, while a parakoopa was painting a picture of someone she knew. She smiled as she finished the picture and held it up to the sun.

The picture gleamed as the colors shone through, making a pattern on the parakoopa's face. She placed the painting on the easel and turned to the audience.

"Hello,"She greeted herself as she bowed down to her feet."My name is Phoenix, and I am the daughter of the great Count John and Countess Nicole."

"Why am I here?, you ask?"Phoenix laughed."To tell you a story, of course!" Phoenix fixed her hat and flew up into the sky, her red wings shining in the sunlight.

"Come on! I want to show you something."

Phoenix flies to the Koopa Castle catacombs and lands in front of the entrance.

"This is where the magic happens,"Phoenix explained."These were found a century ago, but it eventually sealed. Eventually, a princess found them. She wore her head in a ponytail."

"She forced herself to watch one of the most craziest koopas in the world. The Koopalings!" Phoenix said as she pulled a curtain rope that opened a curtain, showing the Koopalings.

"This girl eventually found these catacombs when she and two of the Koopalings fell into a hole and found this." Phoenix hold up a book.

"This book told them the history of the catacombs and how they made them. These three people restored the catacombs to their former glory!" Phoenix shrieked excitedly.

"Now I'm about to tell you about some of their great adventures,"Phoenix opened the book."From this book."

"They inscribed every adventure they did in this book. They renamed this book,'The book of Awesomeness'." Phoenix stopped.

"But let's quit stalling and started reading,"Phoenix flipped to a page and started reading from the book.

'One upon a time, in a great land that was far from here, there were three friends. Two of them were koopa boys, sons of the great Bowser. While the other one was the sister of the gentle and caring Peach. All three of them were the best of friends and would go on these crazy adventures, led by Erin, the tomboy who was dangerous and fun.'

'Lemmy, the little koopa boy who has a big heart of kindness and great ideas for fun. And Larry, the koopa who'd always wanted to go on adventures like these.' Phoenix pointed at the book.

'One day, it was a hot day in the Koopa Kingdom. Everyone shut their windows to keep out the sunlight...'

**That's the end of the prologue. Good, isn't it? R&R for ideas for the later episodes.**


	2. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Erin, Lemmy, and Larry

Chapter One: The Meeting

**This is the second chapter of maybe the coolest thing ever! Hope you like!**

"Well, what do you mean we can't do anything!" A voice roared as he pounded the table."My koopas will die if we don't do something!"

"We can't risk it."A soft, kind voice answered."None of my solders will want to do it in this weather."She turned her head to the trees were wilting,the flowers weren't blooming, and all the shutters bolted shut."I mean-"

"Well, we have-a do something!"An italian voice answered boldly."Innocent people will die if we don't do-a something!"

"Mario's right!"A shy voice replied."People are gonna die!"He turned to his left, staring at a women. Her eyes stared coldly on the window, breathed softly, her orange hair following her heartbeat.

"Luigi's right!"She stood up, eyes with determination."My dad is already close getting heat exhaustion!"

"My son is already sick!"The voice roared again."He can't stand the heat of this. None of my children can! Except Morton."

"What if..."A raspy voice started."If we sent people from the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms. One from your kingdom, two from my kingdom."

"That's what I'm saying!" The burly voice answered."What do you think, Peach?"

Peach dropped her head."I don't know who would do such a thing-risking their lives for what we need most..."She looked outside. Her sister...and them. They were playing with a dead cat, skin rotting with maggots crawling out of it. Her sister was laughing.

She sighed, her golden hair coming over her eyes. Peach was crying, her crying turning into sobs. A gloved hand comfort her."We-a don't have to do this."

"We have to,"Peach answered the voice."For the kingdoms." She stood up, pushing her chair in and stumbled toward the window. Her eyes focused on her sister. _If anything happened to her..._she thought. _I would never forgive myself._

"I can help you with that,"A sly voice said. Everyone turned to where the voice came from. A girl was standing in the doorway. Her eyes were glittering, not with plans, but with loyalty."I heard that you need some people."She said, twirling her blue hair.

"Felica,"The voice growled deep in his throat."What are you doing here?" The agile girl walked slowly up to him."To help you, of couse."He growled again, this time swiping the figure behind him.

"Hey! Watch it, turtle breath!"The person behind him said."I've got a life to live!"She exclaimed loudly. Soon, it broke out in a riot, until Felica pounded her tail on the table, silencing everyone.

"Listen to all you bickering,"Felica said smoothly. "That's not gonna help, is it?"

Peach sat back at the table."What do you suggest, Felica?"She asked her battle commander. Felica flicked her tail toward the window."I suggest them."

She said, pointing toward them.

"But why?"Mario asked, twiddling his thumbs."Why not-a someone else?" Felica pounded her palms on the table."They have bravery, kindness, the need to go an adventure, that's what!" She stood up again."Think about it. Innocent lives destroyed, crops dying, families broken apart!"

Peach thought long and hard about this."Okay."She decided, scaring everyone."Wait! Your sending your sister into the wilderness!"Mario cried out.

"I know."Peach looked up, her blue eyes glowing."They are the only ones who can do so."She glanced to Felica, who was combing her tail."Felica Danielle Katzman, you have persuaded me once again to make a rash decision."

Felica smiled, a gleam of white light flashed from them."Call them in,"Peach pointed toward the window at the figures. Felica saluted and went outside to grab them.

Peach cried silently, not on the outside, but on the inside. _If my sister dies because of me, I'll..._she fought back tears. _Never forgive myself._ She kept sobbing loudly, but nobody understand. Except Mario.

**Second chapter! Little longer than the first one, but they'll be longer! Enjoy and R&R!**


End file.
